Of Cats And Blocks
by hurdygurd
Summary: Skypaw is going to his first Gathering with his Clan, WindClan, when he sees a very surprising face. Deadpaw is excited to go to his first Gathering after the accident. When they see each other, all the memories come back. Enjoy! Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Gathering (not the Magic one)

**Well, this is my second story, I hope you enjoy. I'm probably going to start posting on weekends, or Fridays, because it's easier. Anyway, this is a short little thing that I was writing and then, somehow, it turned into a story.**

Of Cats And Blocks

Stormstar waved his tail, signaling for WindClan to mingle with the other Clans at Fourtrees. Skypaw looked at his mentor, Rabbitear, for permission, then ran all the way the the Gathering ground. Skypaw stopped, looking around at all the multicolored pelts and different scents.

Rabbitear came up alongside Skypaw, and pointed to different cats. "That one's Yellowstar, leader of ShadowClan. The one grooming his fur is Shadestar, and the she-cat is Palestar." Skypaw sniffed the air.

He could smell the scents of the different Clans in the air. This was Skypaw's first Gathering, but he could tell the fishy smell coming from Palestar was RiverClan, and the mouse scent drifting off Shadestar told Skypaw that ThunderClan's leader had eaten shortly before.

Skypaw roamed around, looking at the other Clans' pelts and the different shades. WindClan just had a brown-gray pelt color that made it difficult for rabbits to spot them, and hide-in-the-heather easier. Skypaw's pelt was gray with brown tips on the ears, paws, and tip of his tail, with a yellow splotch on his chest.

Palestar leaped up onto the Great Rock, but none of the other Clan leaders did. Yellowstar looked up at her quizzically, and Palestar looked down at him as if to say _I have my reasons_.

Skypaw spotted a group of apprentices, and walked over to them. A ThunderClan apprentice rolled his eyes. "Great, here comes a _little guy_." He said it mockingly. "Probably his first time here." Skypaw gritted his teeth.

He was smaller than the other WindClan apprentices- Icepaw and Bluepaw- and therefore, was teased.

Skypaw walked away and saw the leaders jumping up to the Great Rock. "Let the Gathering begin!" Yellowstar's voice echoed through Fourtrees. "All is well in ShadowClan, and we have a new warrior to welcome. Whitefrost!" Whitefrost stepped forward, her head high, eyes shining.

"ShadowClan are strong, despite WindClan's _attack_ last moon." Yellowstar's eyes flashed as he said the last part, as if daring another Clan to respond. Yellowstar stepped back for the next leader.

Shadestar stepped forward. "ThunderClan is thriving, and we have a new litter of kits to welcome. Also, we chased a fox out of our territory, onto the marsh after your territory, Yellowstar." Shadestar dipped his head and moved backward. The leader of ShadowClan nodded. "We'll watch for it."

Stormstar walked to the front of the Great Rock. "We have fared well these past moon, and we hope to do even better. We have a new apprentice, Skypaw!" Skypaw raised his head. The other Clan's shouted his name. "Skypaw!" "Skypaw!" Then Skypaw's mouth opened, and he looked around in confusion. A voice he had heard... Eh, probably nothing.

Stormstar finished, and let Palestar take the front. "RiverClan has been well." She glared at Shadestar briefly. "We have a new litter of kits, a new warrior and a new apprentice. Deadpaw and Redpelt, come forward!"

Skypaw missed the rest, because when he saw Deadpaw, the memories came back.

They all came back, and suddenly, Skypaw _remembered_. He remembered the video they were recording... He remembered when Seto had come and knocked angrily on the door... He remembered when Ty had gotten up to answer, and... and...

That's where he couldn't remember anymore, because as the Gathering broke up, Deadpaw ran over to Skypaw. "A-adam?" Skypaw smiled. "Ty?" That's when Skypaw saw Deadpaw's tail. It hung, limp and useless, dragging in the dirt, behind Deadpaw. Skypaw guessed he couldn't move it.

Stormstar and the rest of WindClan were dispersing. Rabbitear called Skypaw, and Skypaw hurried away from Deadpaw. "See you next Gathering!"

{}

Skypaw was lying in his nest, next to Bluepaw and Icepaw, and thinking, trying to retrieve what had happened after Seto had come in. It was like there was an invisible barrier in his mind that he couldn't get through. Skypaw shuffled his paws until Bluepaw woke up, and mumbled "Go 'way, I'm sleepin'."

Skypaw got up, and stretched. He peeked through the entrance to the den, and, seeing no one, went out.

Skypaw thought furiously. _Deadpaw's fur was brown, and then he had those black patches on his ears... It must have been him. I don't know __**how**__, or __**why**__, but it was Ty, just like I'm Sky, and I'm stuck here... for how long? Who knows-_

Heathersprig looked out of the warriors den, her eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Skypaw? What are you doing outside?" Skypaw didn't realize he had been pacing, and kicking up dust. Other warriors were shifting in their beds, and waking up.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and Skypaw hadn't gotten much sleep, with going to the Gathering and then waking up an hour before anyone else. One question ruled his mind the entire day, through hunting and patrolling.

How did they get here?

()

Deadpaw shuffled his feet. He was extremely excited to go to his first Gathering. He'd been made an apprentice two months ago, but a monster from the Thunderpath had hit his tail, reducing his muscle ability to zero. Everyone had thought he was going to die, or lose his tail.

The reality was worse.

Without a tail, Deadpaw would've had to learn to balance without the weight on his hindquarters. But with a tail that didn't work, he needed to find a way to balance with a useless tail. At least he wasn't in ThunderClan. They climbed trees all the time, and Deadpaw couldn't hold his balance on a stepping stone.

Nevermind a thin branch, high above the ground with wind swiping at you with invisible claws.

Deadpaw's mentor, Troutclaw, motioned for Deadpaw to go with the rest of the group going to Fourtrees. Troutclaw was also the deputy, and he drew back to where Palestar was walking with Ivyfrost, the medicine cat.

Deadpaw's sense of smell was better than most cats, but they often overlooked it and just assumed he was worthless in battle because of his tail. Troutclaw had said he could use his tail as a distraction in battle, by spinning around and whipping his opponent's face.

Deadpaw could smell the other Clans up at the Gathering, but he couldn't seperate the scents very well. He knew ThunderClan scent well, though. The fish-brains had tried to take back Sunningrocks a moon ago, and failed. They'd left their scent everywhere, and the battle patrol had to mark Sunningrocks many times.

Palestar, Troutclaw and Ivyfrost ran through RiverClan, and led them across the Twoleg bridge. The Clan arrived at Fourtrees and threaded their way through ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

Palestar padded to the Great Rock, and looked up from the base, seeing WindClan arriving. She leaped onto the rock and sat down, tail curling around her paws.

Deadpaw walked over to the edge of the crowd, his limp tail leaving a trail in the dry dirt.

The apprentices in the other Clans were in groups, glancing at Deadpaw and snickering. "Heh, his tail doesn't work." "He's lame." Deadpaw sighed, and traced a line in the dirt with a claw. None of the other apprentices would tease him if they knew what it was like with a dead tail...

He looked up to see a gray cat with a yellow splotch on his chest and brown tips of his ears, paws and tail walking away from the other apprentices. Probably just a cat going to see if Deadpaw's tail was really dead.

Yellowstar stepped up, holding his tail high. "Let the Gathering begin! All is well in ShadowClan, and we have a new warrior to welcome. Whitefrost!" The new warrior, Whitefrost, held his head high as the other Clans shouted his name. "ShadowClan is strong, despite WindClan's attack last moon." Yellowstar spat the last words, and glared at Stormstar.

Shadestar stepped forward. "ThunderClan is thriving, and we have a new litter of kits to welcome. Also, we chased a fox out of our territory, onto the marsh after your territory, Yellowstar." Shadestar dipped his head and moved backward. The leader of ShadowClan nodded. "We'll watch for it."

Stormstar moved forward. "ThunderClan has fared well this leaf-bare, and we hope to fare even better with our new apprentice, Skypaw!" Deadpaw gasped. The face of the cat standing at the base of the rock... No, no, he'd probably just thought that Skypaw was one of his Clanmates. Deadpaw heard his name, and realized that Palestar had named him as an apprentice. He stepped forward with Redpelt, and heard a gasp of recognition from the crowd.

The Gathering started to break up, and Deadpaw raced through the cats, his pelt bushing out. He stopped right in front of Skypaw, and his eyes lit. The video! Seto had come halfway through the recording... and... Deadpaw didn't remember. Deadpaw meowed "A-adam?" Skypaw blinked slowly. "Ty?"

Then Skypaw's eyes traveled down Deadpaw, until Skypaw saw Deadpaw's tail. Skypaw looked at Deadpaw, his eyes widening. Then another cat called Skypaw, and he spun away. "See you next Gathering!"

Skypaw joined the group of WindClan cats heading away, across the moor. Deadpaw's head spun. Had that really just happened? It must've, because Skypaw was looking back at him with wide eyes.

Troutclaw tapped Deadpaw on the shoulder with his tail, and Deadpaw joined the rest of RiverClan. Palestar and the rest of the RiverClan cats slipped through the willow trees, like fish through water.

{}

Deadpaw lay in his nest in the apprentice's den, thoughts racing. He tried to remember what had happened after he opened the door and Seto came in, eyes silver... But he couldn't. He just couldn't remember, like there was a wall in his mind.

Deadpaw rolled over, and snorted. He was just at the beginning of this mystery, and he-

Deadpaw's tail twitched.

Deadpaw lifted his head, pupils wide. He looked back at his tail. It might've just been a figment of his imagination, but-

His tail moved again. It was just a little, side-to-side movement, but after two moons of no movement, it was huge. Deadpaw tried to move his tail. It twitched again.

Deadpaw burst out of the den, and ran to Ivyfrost's den. Her apprentice, Smokypaw, poked her head out. "Wha' you wan'?" Deadpaw's eyes were wide, and Smokypaw, despite her sleepy state, could tell something was up. Deadpaw shoved past her. "I need to see Ivyfrost!"

Smokypaw pointed to a reed nest, and Deadpaw nudged Ivyfrost. Ivyfrost's eyes opened, sleepily looking at Deadpaw's brown ones. "Huh? Deadpaw, wha' is it?" Deadpaw motioned with his head for her to come outside. Ivyfrosy stretched, and padded out of the den. Deadpaw twitched his tail. Ivyfrost drew back, then sniffed his tail cautiously. "Can you do anything else with it?" Deadpaw shook his head.

Smokypaw looked out from the medicine den, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Can we deal with this in the morning? I think we're all tired." Deadpaw nodded.

"Let's go to sleep, my tail won't fall off during the night." Ivyfrost looked up at Deadpaw from where she crouched. "Ok." Deadpaw crawled inside his nest, thinking _I probably won't be able to sleep the whole night_.

Deadpaw smiled, and lay down to wait for morning.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. It's the first chapter of (hopefully) a many chapter story. I'm gonna post the next chapter next week, or something about Bluestar. Bye!**


	2. Prophecy

**Well, I had some extra time, so I actually managed to write this in, like, two days. I'm actually really worried and depressed right now, but... Yeah, anyway, hope you enjoy, read and review, yadda yadda.**

Of Cats And Blocks

Deadpaw was woken up by a paw poking his side. Smokypaw was staring at him. "Ivyfrost wants to know if anything else happened tonight." Deadpaw looked at his tail again, and tried to move it. It twitched. "No. I slept."

Smokypaw shrugged. "Ok then. Be careful." Deadpaw gritted his teeth. He had been perfectly fine until the monster had come. His name had been Foxpaw. His whole life- even his name- had been ruined by the silver monster that deadened his tail. Now the entire Clan wanted to stare at his tail more.

Deadpaw stretched. He padded out of the den, and was surprised when nobody rushed over. He looked around, puzzled. No cats were in the camp. Then he recoiled as a scent hit his nose. It was musty, with a reek of Carrionplace. Deadpaw's fur bushed out.

ShadowClan was attacking!

He ran to the entrance, and was horrified by the scene that greeted his eyes. Yellowstar was grappling with Troutclaw, and RiverClan warriors fought ShadowClan's, fighting desperately. Palestar rolled by, engaged with a dark gray tom. She clawed at his pelt, and he spun away to fight another opponent.

Palestar glanced at Deadpaw. "Help Troutclaw! He's outnumbered!" A black she-cat leaped on Palestar, and RiverClan's leader was enveloped by the battle. Deadpaw looked back to Troutclaw, who was pinned on the ground, struggling against the leader of ShadowClan.

Deadpaw leaped and landed behind Yellowstar. He caught Troutclaw's attention, and Troutclaw continued fending off Yellowstar. Deadpaw crouched behind Yellowstar, and Troutclaw nodded.

Deadpaw leaped onto Yellowstar's pelt, and dug his claws in. He twitched his tail, and started ripping fur off. Yellowstar rolled over on his back, and all the air flooded out of Deadpaw's chest. Troutclaw ran at Yellowstar, but the leader of ShadowClan was ripped off Deadpaw by another cat.

Deadpaw leaped up, and turned to look at his rescuer. His mouth dropped open. The cat shook his head and turned, flying at the ShadowClan invaders.

Yellowstar had a wound in his shoulder, and he limped, heavily favoring his left forepaw. "ShadowClan, retreat!" Yellowstar and the rest of ShadowClan ran back to their territory.

The ShadowClan deputy, Redclaw, turned and hissed at RiverClan, and ran away. Deadpaw was still standing, his jaw hanging loosely, staring at the strange cat.

The cat looked at Deadpaw. "I'm sorry." Palestar padded up behind them, looking at the cat. "Who're you?" The cat winced.

"Silver."

"Well, Silver, are you a loner?" Palestar looked at Silver the way a enemy looks at someone proposing a peace treaty. Silver nodded. "Yes, if that's what you call cats who aren't in Clans."

Palestar flared her nostrils. "You helped us fight, and for that, I thank you. Come to our camp." She said it politely but fiercely. Silver dipped his head to Troutclaw, and followed Palestar across the river. Deadpaw walked to the camp, still staring at Silver.

_What does this mean?_

{}

Ivyfrost was walking around, tending to everyone's wounds. She stopped by where Silver and Deadpaw were sitting frequently to "check on their wounds". Deadpaw knew she was really just looking at his tail, and twitched it whenever she came by.

Deadpaw was still amazed that Seto- Silver, whatever was called in this world- had managed to find him, and knew everything. Silver sat with Deadpaw and told him everything quietly. "After you opened Sky's door, I used a...spell...that I shouldn't use. I thought it would be Sky at the door, but I was wrong. The...spell blasted you across the room and hurt your leg badly."

Deadpaw looked at his tail.

"I went and found Sky, but the spell wasn't over yet, and it...hit him. I got in a car, and drove to the hospital. You and Sky were unconscious, and last time I checked, you were in a coma. Well, your human body. I don't know how the, um, spell did this, but..."

Deadpaw looked at Silver, and smiled. "It's okay. I have one question, though. My tail muscles started working for the first time in two moons, and it just happened to be on the day you show up. I don't think it's a coincidence." Silver shrugged. "I don't know." Deadpaw believed Silver's explanation... kind of. But he stopped questioning Silver about it.

()

Skypaw yawned sleepily. He was traveling to the Moonstone, but Rabbitear had woken him before the crack of dawn. Cedarpelt and his apprentice, Bluepaw, were going with them, but they hadn't woke up yet. _Not even the dawn patrol has woken up yet! _

Skypaw looked up as Sunpelt, the medicine cat, came toward him with two sharp-smelling bundles in his teeth. The medicine waved his tail at Skypaw, and mumbled through the leaf-wrapped herbs. "These herbs are for Rabbitear and you." He deposited a bundle at Skypaw's feet. "Eat them. They're bitter, but they'll help you traveling to the Moonstone." Skypaw nodded at Sunpelt, and gulped down the herbs. They tasted like the brussel sprouts that Calamari had tried to cook once... Skypaw shook his head to clear the thoughts of his other life.

Rabbitear came up, and sniffed the herbs. "Nothing like a trip to the Moonstone to make you hungry, but luckily we have these herbs." He ate them, grimacing. "They still taste horrible, though."

Cedarpelt pulled his head out of the apprentices den, with Bluepaw close behind. Sunpelt dropped the herbs at their feet.

Bluepaw sniffed the herbs and drew back. "These smell bitter!" Cedarpelt ate the bundle and spat out the leftover leaf encircling the herbs. "Yes, but we need them to travel to the Moonstone."

Rabbitear started toward the exit to the camp, beckoning Skypaw with his tail. Bluepaw and Cedarpelt followed him. Rabbitear raised his paw, and pointed to Highstones on the horizon. Skypaw looked at them. Highstones loomed over everything, even Tallrock.

Bluepaw ran forward, her paws full of energy. Skypaw followed, jumping at a butterfly as it passed. Rabbitear smiled and said to Cedarpelt "Isn't it amazing how they run? I wish I had that energy."

{}

Skypaw looked up at the huge gaping mouth. Mothermouth. It led to the Moonstone, but cats had to walk through the full darkness of the tunnel. Bluepaw flicked her tail, and looked at the moon. "It's almost moonhigh!"

Cedarpelt purred. "Well then, we'd better go in, shouldn't we?"

Skypaw bounced on his paws, excited despite the long journey to Highstones. _I can't believe I'm about to see the Moonstone!_ Rabbitear walked into the long tunnel, and Skypaw followed him

The darkness pressed down on the four WindClan cats, who were used to the wind ruffling their fur. Skypaw saw a glint of light ahead. "The Moonstone!"

Skypaw ran to the cavern, lit by the light of the moon igniting the Moonstone. Bluepaw and Rabbitear followed, then Cedarpelt. "So we touch the Moonstone with our noses, right?" Cedarpelt nodded at his apprentice. "Yes, and StarClan will show you something." Rabbitear nodded. "Don't forget, you can't tell anyone about what you saw."

Skypaw lay down, and touched the Moonstone with his nose. His world was cast into darkness.

Skypaw woke in the same cave he'd been in before. Disappointed, he looked for Rabbitear- but Rabbitear wasn't there!

Cats with stars dancing through their fur appeared along the edges of the cavern. StarClan! Skypaw looked around, his mouth open.

A StarClan cat stepped forward. "Skypaw. You walk a path different than your Clan. You are not controlled by StarClan, and your true form is not a cat. We do not know what your true form is. A visitor will come to the Clans, and he is the one holding your destiny. Your destiny, and another's."

Skypaw tilted his head. He understood what they meant by "you walk a different path", and the other's destiny, that was obviously Deadpaw, but who was the visitor?

"W-wait. I need answers! Why am I here? What happened?" The StarClan cat murmured "StarClan does not know all..."

The starry cats faded away, and Skypaw woke up. Rabbitear, Bluepaw and Cedarpelt were staring at him. "Skypaw, are you ok?"

Bluepaw stared at him curiously. "You were thrashing around in your sleep." Skypaw shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

{}

The cats returned to WindClan at daybreak. The sun was just rising, and Skypaw saw the dawn patrol heading to the RiverClan border. Bluepaw headed to the den, Cedarpelt blinking tiredly and unable to keep his apprentice from sleep.

Skypaw looked questioningly at Rabbitear, who nodded and let him go to the den to sleep.

Skypaw yawned and buried his head under the heather.

{}

"Attack on RiverClan! There was an attack!" Skypaw snapped awake at the cry, racing outside, his fur bushed.

Icepaw, who had been on the dawn patrol, was telling the whole Clan what they had seen. "ShadowClan swarmed across the river, and RiverClan rushed out to meet them! Then a strange silver cat with brown splotches ran from the edge of RiverClan territory, and started fighting with Yellowstar!"

Skypaw came and joined the silent crowd listening to Icepaw's story.

"Yellowstar had that apprentice with the broken tail pinned down, and was choking him." Skypaw drew back in horror. _Deadpaw?_ "The silver and brown cat ripped Yellowstar off the cat with the broken tail, and Troutclaw kept swiping at Yellowstar, and the other cat was fighting like a StarClan cat!"

Skypaw's head spun. Was this silver-brown cat the visitor StarClan had told him about?

Skypaw looked at Stormstar, who came quietly out of his den with the rest of the dawn patrol.

"All of you know about ShadowClan's attack on RiverClan, thanks to Icepaw here." Icepaw smiled sheepishly. "We fear ShadowClan may attack us next, and so therefore, we are taking extra precautions."

Skypaw raised his hackles. What was going on? Who was the silver cat? Was he... No. It couldn't be. But... It was. The cat who had saved Deadpaw- Skypaw knew it was Seto.

Stormstar hadn't finished his announcement, though.

"We will take these precautions by attacking RiverClan, and taking their territory. We attack at dawn!"

Skypaw recoiled in horror.

_Attack RiverClan?_

**Well, didn't expect that, did you now? I didn't either. Evidently, RiverClan is attracting trouble... Why?**


	3. Battles and Another Prophecy

**Ok then. Here's the third chapter, and I want to say: There's only going to be one more chapter, because my friend had a good idea and it's gonna be a sequel. Thanks for reading, please review and leave a cheeseburger. :)**

Of Cats And Blocks

Skypaw stood at the border between WindClan and RiverClan. He looked at the WindClan warriors, ready to rush across the border. Skypaw gulped.

Stormstar walked forward, across the border. "WindClan, attack!" Warriors ran forward, and Skypaw nervously licked his lips and sprinted after them. Rabbitear ran over to Skypaw. "Isn't it exciting? Your first battle!" Skypaw gulped. _It would be exciting if we weren't attacking RiverClan..._

A patrol was just coming out of the camp, and one of the warriors yowled. "They've spotted us! WindClan, follow me!" Stormstar ran toward the island in the middle of the river.

Skypaw saw the patrol yowl to RiverClan. "WindClan are attacking! Attackers! WindClan's attacking!" Skypaw unsheathed his claws. He would think of this as a round of Cops and Robbers, just avoid Deadpaw and the silver cat.

Palestar ran out, with warriors following her. Skypaw couldn't see Deadpaw or the silver cat, though. _Good. I can fight without worry._

Palestar growled at Stormstar. "What do you want on our territory?" Stormstar opened his mouth, his tail curling. "WindClan! Attack!"

Stormstar's warriors surged forward. Skypaw gritted his teeth, and rushed forward into the battle. RiverClan met them with claws and jaws. A reddish-brown warrior leaped at him, and Skypaw bushed out his fur to make himself more intimidating.

The warrior jumped and landed at Skypaw's side, and raked his claws across Skypaw's pelt, only just drawing blood.

Skypaw ignored the flesh wound and darted under the warrior's belly. It was a risky move- the warrior could flatten Skypaw if he wasn't fast enough. Skypaw summoned all his strength, and shoved the warrior up off the ground.

The red cat rolled over, then backed away from Skypaw, twitching his whiskers at something behind him. Skypaw turned around to see a silver cat with brown patches leap on him. Someone cried "Seto!"

Then it  
all  
went  
black.

{}

"Skypaw! Skypaw, wake up!" Skypaw opened his bleary eyes and blinked at the wavering face. "A-autumnpaw?" Autumnpaw twitched her tail, and trotted off to the medicine den.

She was Sunpelt's apprentice, and was deaf in her left ear and blind in her left eye, due to a fox cub when she was a kit. Despite her disability, Autumnpaw was extremely perceptive. Skypaw looked around, seeing the camp. "W-what happened..." He bolted up as the memory of the silver cat leaping on him came back, and his vision swam. "S-set..."

Skypaw's head ached, and dots flashed in front of his eyes. Autumnpaw rushed back with some sweet-smelling herb, and told Skypaw "You need to eat this, it's a herb that will make the swelling go down. Swelling? What swelling?

Skypaw looked down at his paw, and remembered landing on it and twisting it. Then he had blacked out and was taken back to the WindClan camp.

He felt weird, light-headed. Autumnpaw looked at Skypaw with an amount of increasing concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The world seemed to twist and distort itself...

The grass blades were spinning...

A hole was opening up...

Skypaw cried a single word.

"Skysoul!"

And his world spun into red, silvery strands of magic, and yellow lights darting around, lighting up the huge dome he was in. A dome? What...

Autumnpaw knocked him back to earth with a shove.

"Skypaw, you're not ok. Sunpelt!" Autumnpaw padded over to the medicine cat den, and looked inside.

"Sunpelt?"

Sunpelt lay on the floor, rigid with fright. "S-sunpelt?" Autumnpaw walked tentatively inside. Sunpelt snapped up into a standing position, eyes gleaming.

"An omen!" Autumnpaw tilted her head. "An omen? How'd you get it?"

Sunpelt pointed to a leaf with strange-smelling blue stuff on it, and white dots strewn about through it. Some of the leaf had been burnt by a fire, black crisps of leaf falling off when it moved. "What's it about?"

Sunpelt's fur bristled, and he stared at Skypaw, now asleep. "_Him_." Autumnpaw blinked, looking more like she was winking with only her right eye.

"Skypaw? What do mean, there's an omen about him?"

Sunpelt whispered something, his voice low and ominous. "What?"

Autumnpaw spun around and looked at Skypaw, her features widening in horror. "You can't be serious." Sunpelt shook his head. "But I am."

He repeated the omen once more.

"_The sky will burn, and the terror it casts will be unavoidable. Only the water will save us from the fire of doom_."

()

Silverfur paced, shaking his head and whipping his tail around. "I can't believe..." His voice trailed off as he sat down, curling his tail around his forepaws. Deadpaw opened one eye and looked at him. "It's fine. I'm sure Sky will forgive you for it."

Silverfur, now a RiverClan warrior, was waiting to go to the Gathering with Deadpaw. "Yes, he _might_ forgive me, but he won't..."

Deadpaw sighed and opened his mouth to respond when Palestar started moving forward, and the rest of the Clan with her. "Well, we'll see him at the Gathering. In the meanwhile, try to enjoy yourself."

Silverfur bit his tongue, and started toward Fourtrees with Deadpaw. "If you say so..."

When they arrived at the Gathering, Silverfur stayed by Deadpaw's side. He wound through the crowd of cats, trying to find Skypaw. Deadpaw eventually gave up, and sat down to wait for the leaders to begin the Gathering.

Silverfur looked at the Great Rock and shook his head, muttering something under his breath. Shadestar leaped up on the Great Rock, unaware of the other Clan leaders' tension and hostility. "Let the Gathering begin!"

The other leaders leaped onto the huge rock, and Shadestar said "ThunderClan is fine, and have fared well this new-leaf. We have no news to report, and the prey is running well."

Yellowstar said things along the same lines, and let Palestar come up. "RiverClan has been well. We will be patrolling our borders more carefully, to prevent intruders."

Palestar narrowed her eyes at Yellowstar and Stormstar.

"On another note, RiverClan has one new warrior. Silverfur!" Nothing came from the crowd, except one half-hearted "Silverfur!" from Deadpaw.

Stormstar walked forward. His eyes were clouded with something- grief? Remorse? Anger? Fear? Deadpaw couldn't tell what it was.

"We have been well fed this new-leaf, and now we have grave news. One of our apprentices has left the Clan."

Deadpaw knew by the sudden piercing feeling in his heart that it was-

"Skypaw has left WindClan."

()

Autumnpaw blinked, watching as a RiverClan apprentice's eyes blurred. The silver cat standing next to him- Silverfur- froze.

They obviously had some connection to Skypaw.

But how? WindClan cats didn't just make friends with RiverClan cats. Wait. Autumnpaw had been an apprentice for seven moons, and she would've seen Silverfur's apprentice announcement.

Silverfur was a loner.

Deadpaw- wasn't he the one with the broken tail? He was obviously friends with the loner, but-

What was that?

Autumnpaw could've sworn she'd seen Skypaw in the shadows around Fourtrees. There! Right there! His gray-brown pelt blended in with the shadows, but not the yellow splotch on his chest.

Deadpaw had seen him too. He tapped Silverfur on the shoulder, and the silver cat spun around. Skypaw raised his head, and saw the two RiverClan members slinking toward him through the Clans. Skypaw made a cutting motion across his throat with his tail, but Deadpaw shook his head and continued toward Skypaw.

Autumnpaw started forward from the base of the Great Rock. Sunpelt looked at her quizzically, and she grabbed a random excuse. "Uh, I want to go talk to the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice."

Autumnpaw slid through the crowd, only hearing the buzz of chatter through one ear.

She reached Goosepaw, and stopped. Goosepaw looked at her, his youthful ears twitching. "What?" Autumnpaw opened her mouth to reply but closed it when Goosepaw's grumpy mentor, Snowfeather, called him to ThunderClan. They were leaving.

Autumnpaw looked at where Skypaw, Deadpaw and Silverfur were talking at the edge of the ShadowClan forest. Then they slipped away into the darkness.

Autumnpaw gulped, hoping that this wasn't part of a prophecy.

_Hoping never gets you anywhere._

()

Deadpaw wound through the bushes. "C'mon, we need to be out of ShadowClan territory before they come back." Skypaw shuffled his paws, jumping as he snapped another twig. "I'm just not used to the forest."

Silverfur looked back, and heard Yellowstar's voice. "We need to hurry!" The three cats started to run, running past Carrionplace and out into a field.

"Where are we now?" Skypaw's voice pierced the darkness.

Silverfur licked his lips nervously. "Trust me, Sky. There's enough reason for you not to." Skypaw tilted his head curiously.

"There's a cat up ahead."

Deadpaw nodded, looking through the thin mist. "You're right. Should we see what they want?" Silverfur shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. We basically just ran away."

The cat neared them, and the three could see that the cat was many shades of brown, black, gray and white. He came closer, and made his way through the mud stirred up by the steady rain that was falling.

"Please, can you help me? All I need is to find cats who can shelter me." Silverfur shook his head. "No, we're sorry. But there are four groups of cats ahead who may take you in."

The stranger nodded. "Thank you. And by the way, my name is Skysoul."

Skypaw's eyes flashed, and he collasped to the steadily wettening ground.

_He stood on a huge tree's branches. He yowled to four unfamiliar cats "I am Sol!"_

_He was with a white cat with one black foot, standing at his side. "ShadowClan shall no longer come to Gatherings, or confide in StarClan."_

_He was fighting a black cat with emerald green eyes. Her fur puffed out, like a holly leaf. "Leave, and never come back!" Her voice was like a brand of fire, whipping his pelt._

_A mysterious voice said "Fire shall save the Clan."_

Skypaw panted for breath, and his claws cleaved the air. Deadpaw was looking at him. "I think he had a vision or something." Silverfur frowned. "Well... ok."

Skypaw's head spun, but he managed to sputter out "He's not... not... good... don't let... him near... the..."

Then his vision slowly spiraled downward into a black, spinning hole. He faintly heard "Skypaw? Sky?" "Skpyaw!"

Skysoul splooshed away through the mud, trying to see if the cats were there. Unaware of everything that would come of it, he struggled onward to the forest.

**YUSES! A SUCCESSFUL DEFEAT OF THE BLOCK OF THE WRITER! Thanks you for readings, and-**  
**Autumnpaw: Hello!**  
**WHAT THE HECK NO BAD GET BACK IN THE STORY**  
**Autumnpaw: But I just wanted to tell them-**  
**NO BAD BAD I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FACE IS DEAD GET IN THE STORY**

**Anyway, so thanks, blah, review, yeah, eat cheeseburgers, yeah.**  
**:D**


	4. A Chapter With No Name

**Here it is, the three-day-awaited 4th chapter! It's the last chapter, and...**  
**well... *devious smile***  
**Hope you enjoy (muwahahahahaha) :)**  
**Autumnpaw: Ima BACK!**  
**Wat are you doing here**  
**Autumnpaw: I was boooored.**  
Skypaw blinked, his eyes bleary.  
**The story's beginning! Out with you!**  
**Autumnpaw: Fine, but I'll be back in the end note**  
***Autumnpaw disappears through the fourth wall***  
**Ok then. Please read, review, leave a cheeseburger! And remember... I AM THE ALL-POWERFUL WRITER I CAN KILL YOU AND BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN**  
**:)**  
**PS: prepare for the feels-wrenching because it is vurry vurry sud. **  
**PPS: but it ends well**

Of Cats And Blocks

Deadpaw helped Skypaw to his feet. The youtuber-turned-cat stumbled to his feet, and weaved toward ShadowClan's territory. "Where are you going?" Skypaw looked back over his shoulder at Silverfur.

"I'm going to help the Clans. They'll need it." Deadpaw ran to catch up with Skypaw. "Why?" As Silverfur joined them, Skypaw replied. "Skysoul."

Skypaw refused to tell the other cats anything, and once they got to ShadowClan territory, Skypaw crossed over into WindClan territory.

"We're going to Fourtrees." Silverfur and Deadpaw didn't question his sudden leadership.

When they got to Fourtrees, the scents of the Clans lingered from the Gathering not an hour before. Skypaw unsheathed his claws. Deadpaw flicked the end of his tail and hissed. Silverfur's pelt bristled.

Something was in the shadows.

Suddenly, Stormstar padded out, followed by Yellowstar, Palestar and Shadestar. They all hissed at the other cat in the shadows. Skypaw walked forward, peering into the forest.

Skysoul leapt out and clawed his nose.

The leaders of the four Clans rushed forward, but Silverfur stopped them with his tail. He had a feeling no one was supposed to interfere with this two-cat battle.

Skypaw backed up, hissing. Skysoul reared on his hind legs, and Skypaw took the opportunity to dart under his forelegs and threw Skysoul to the ground. Skysoul thudded painfully on the ground, and got back up again, favoring his right foreleg. Skypaw nipped his tail, and Skysoul spun around. He landed on Skypaw. The crushing feeling was suffocating, especially with the fluffy fur in his mouth, blocking off the meager amount of air he could have gotten. Skypaw writhed frantically, hoping that he wouldn't die under the cat. Snatches of his old life floated in front of his eyes.

And then-

Deadpaw looked at Skypaw, and smiled the way an old friend would.

Skypaw rolled out from under Skysoul, and got up, dizzy, at Silverfur's side.

Deadpaw raked Skysoul's side with his claws. Skysoul turned, and leaped onto Deadpaw's back. Deadpaw collapsed under the weight, but struggled, still fighting. Then he let out a horrible shriek of agony as Skysoul ran his claws down Deadpaw's back.

Blood bubbled out of the line, and Deadpaw fell to the ground, red rivers running down his back. Skysoul sheathed his claws, Deadpaw at his feet. He bared his teeth.

"Since my name was _so_ apocalypse-signaling, I'll change it. To Soul, maybe, but I knew a cat named that once. How about... Sol." Then Sol ran off into the woods. Yellowstar and Shadestar ran after him, and Stormstar looked between Deadpaw and the woods. Palestar shook her head, and ran away from her wounded apprentice. Stormstar followed. The leaders were obviously convinced that Deadpaw was living up to his name.

Skypaw ran to Deadpaw, the red pool around him growing. No one could lose this much blood and survive-

Suddenly, Deadpaw coughed. Blood mixed with saliva trickled out of his mouth. "P-promise me..."

Skypaw looked at Deadpaw, his stare pierced by horror. Silverfur was standing, his mouth open, tears running down his face, immobilized by shock.

Skypaw begged Deadpaw to finish his words. "Please, Ty, wake up! Ty, please, please wake up, you're not dead, no... No..." Skypaw blinked slowly. The way that Deadpaw's eyes were glazed and dull, reflecting the clouds. The rain that had been pounding down on the battlefield washed the red ground, taking the stains away.

Silverfur's chest heaved. _He's not dead._ Tears ran down his face. _Ty's not dead._ He stumbled forward, nosing Deadpaw's body. _No, Ty's not dead, no, no, he's not..._ Silverfur choked out a sob, his breath coming in short gasps. _He's dead. He's dead, and it's all your fault._

Skypaw looked at the clouds. Words pierced by grief echoed out into Skypaw's namesake. "No! StarClan, how could you let this happen to him! He- he- he's GONE, and it's all your fault!" Skypaw let his rage and anger and fear and sadness and grief out in one big shout.

Silverfur bit his lip, watching as the sun rose and the warriors of StarClan disappeared. A beam of sunlight lit Deadpaw's bloody fur.

Skypaw pressed his head to Deadpaw. Tears dripped down onto the blood, and washed them away. Silverfur walked over to Deadpaw's body.

The red line stretched across Deadpaw's back. The cut had been made with precision, and went from the left foreleg to the right hind leg. It... Wait... "Skypaw?" Silverfur's voice was thrown out of perspective by grief, but he didn't care. Skypaw's voice was equally burdened with sadness. "W-what?"

"Why is the cut... glowing?"

The slash across Deadpaw's back was glowing with red, unearthly light. The body floated up in the air, shining with red light. Silverfur gasped. Skypaw looked up at Deadpaw.

And he started glowing, too. The yellow patch on Skypaw's chest shone bright yellow, and the light spread over his body. Skypaw went up in the air with Deadpaw.

Silverfur was last. His eyes glowing purple, he joined the two cats.

Everything went dark, darker than the blackest night.

Then Sky was spluttering in water, coughing and flailing his arms. He saw air at the top, and attempted to reach the lid, but the lid was glass and he was just seeing through it. He pressed his hands to the glass container, seeing nobody in the room he was in. Sky banged on the glass, but no one came. Was he going to drown?

Then some doctors came rushing in, and opened the lid of the tank. Sky popped out like a cork out of a bottle. Gasping for breath, he pulled himself out of the container. He saw Seto on his right, and twisted his head to the left and saw...

The lid wasn't open. There was only three containers in the room. Sky lowered his eyes, and saw a empty monitor. He looked at Seto's, and saw a steady line of zigzags. He figured out it was a heart monitor. The doctors left, as if letting Sky and Seto acknowledge Ty's death.

A _beep _came from Ty's monitor. Sky looked and saw Ty.

Ty's hair was floating around his face, and his eyes were closed, like a dead body in the coffin. The _beep_ came again. Ty was still alive.

Sky took immediate action, running to the control panel. There were so many buttons...

Seto gasped, and ran to the panel. He hit a yellow button, then a green one. Ty's container opened, but Ty made no move to get out, or even move at all. Then his monitor gave a loud _beeeeeeep_ and went silent.

Sky's face paled. He ran to the tank, and pulled Ty out, grabbing his shoulders. Ty's wet hair flopped around his head. Seto ran out of the room. Sky opened his mouth, and screamed an animalistic cry of grief.

Wouldn't you if you'd just seen your friend die twice?

Seto came back with a empty bottle, the label on it obscured by his arms. Sky stood up, and let Seto do whatever he was going to.

Ty gasped for air and flopped around like a wet fish. Sky gasped in surprise. Seto stood up, muttering something under his breath. He came over to Sky, and held the bottle out, like he was expecting something from Sky. "Uh..." Seto rolled his eyes. "Nevermind." He pulled something invisible out of the air around Sky, and then stuck his hand through Sky's chest.

"What the hell, dude!?" Sky leaped back, and Seto sighed. "Ok, fine. Here's what I _didn't_ tell you." Seto grabbed a silvery... _thing _streaked with red stripes and yellow dots.

"Ok. I accidentally spilled a bottle of souls on you and Ty, and it was a bottle of cat souls. I tried to get you back by giving myself a new soul and aura, but it didn't work. I had to get the aura and soul. I brought Ty back to life- well, he never actually died. It was just that the soul died then."

Sky drew in breath, and said "I think that sounds perfectly reasonable."

Ty was sitting on the floor, looking at his clothes questioningly. "Why am I wet? And- Oh, yeah... How'd you bring me back to life?" Sky laughed. Seto rolled his eyes and muttered "I just finished."

_Two Months Later_

He rolled over in his sleep, snorting.

The dreams he was having were most peculiar.

Then his wings shimmered black, and he disappeared like it had never existed.

()

She snored softly, her messy hair tossed around her face.

The dream was ridiculous.

Her scarf glowed red, and she evaporated into thin air.

()

He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow.

Dreams didn't really make sense most of the time, do they?

His amulet shone yellow light, and he disappeared.

()

Her braid was digging painfully into her back, and she shifted in her sleep to move it.

Why was she dreaming this? The other dream had been better.

The green light from her rubber band on her braid spread over her body.

()

He lay sleeping in his bed, phone on the ground, stilll connected to his headphones.

The dream seemed like it should have been familiar.

The headphones glowed, and the teenager was gone.

()

He lay awake, still looking over at the table once in a while. He didn't know why he was still awake, the clock had said 1:35 last time he looked. Now it said 2:03.

He closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep and dreaming.

His robes shone purple. He evaporated into thin air.

**WELL! I hope you enjoyed, you may or may not have cried (I'm not judging) and I have some things to say.**  
**Autumnpaw: I'm sad...**  
**Ok. Yes, Autumnpaw (my friend's OC) is sad. **  
**I'm not going to be able to post next week, MONDAY through FRIDAY.**  
**Autumnpaw: AND?**  
**Ok fine. Technically, I should've put the last part in the next book, but SCREW IT WHO CARES IT'S A SPOILER.**  
**The next book's first chapter will (probably) be up on the Sunday after next (confusing you yet? :P), and I'll try to post a Demented chapter on Saturday. Don't yell at me, I'm gonna be GONE from Fanfiction next week, so...**  
**Autumnpaw: So... I basically just walk around the story until you get back?**  
**Yes.**  
**Bye!**


End file.
